Juntas hacia el futuro
by Lady Chernobyl
Summary: [One-shot/Femslash] A pocas horas del año nuevo, Perla quiere enseñarle a Volleyball sobre aquel ritual, ¿o tal vez sólo quiere estar a solas con ella?


**Juntas hacia el futuro**

Disclaimer: Steven Universe Future (con todos sus elementos) no me pertenece, sino a Rebecca Sugar y CN. Sólo me divierto de forma gratuita con los personajes.

Nota: Spoilers de SUF, si no la han visto aún. Perla x Perla Rosa/Volleyball. Feliz 2020 para todos.

PS: Ah, y por cierto, los que me conocen de antes que borrara ciertos fanfics, ¿quieren que vuelva a subirlos? (hablo especialmente los de Steven Universe). Los modificaría, eso sí. ¡Me hacen saber en la caja de comentarios!

* * *

La playa se transformó en su lugar favorito para juntarse durante la noche, pasear descalzas sobre la arena y compartir en silencio mientras miraban el mar. A pesar que trascurrieron unos meses después de lo sucedido en el 'Arrecife', ambas perlas todavía tenían fresco en sus mentes el momento en que se conectaron, aceptando el dolor de sus experiencias —tan diferentes pero similares al mismo tiempo— y resultando en una inesperada pero hermosa fusión.

Cuando estaban juntas, había una tranquilidad sobrenatural que flotaba alrededor de ellas; pronto esa paz fue dando paso a algo más con el correr de los días, un sentimiento que creían haber experimentado con la misma gema —Diamante Rosa—, pero que por primera vez no era manchado por el miedo ni la obsesión. Perla no se dio cuenta cuando su compañera se quedó observándola con esos mismos ojos ensoñadores y brillantes que poseía cuando hablaba de su Diamante, suspirando bajito y reparando en cada detalle de su elegante perfil. Los ojos celestes cruzaron miradas con los rosados y ambas se ruborizaron, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Perla para poder distraerse del intenso nerviosismo que la había embargado—, quería estar un momento a solas contigo antes que disfrutemos los fuegos artificiales con los demás. Hoy celebramos un ritual bastante curioso aquí en la Tierra: ¡el año nuevo! —dijo emocionada mientras juntaba ambas palmas a la altura de su pecho y luego, con un movimiento grácil, pasó la derecha sobre su gema y empezó a proyectar la explicación a través de ella.

Perla Rosa observó con fascinación dicha presentación, pero pronto se distrajo con su voz, rostro y elegantes gesticulaciones. ¿Había dicho que quería estar sólo con ella? Volvió a ruborizarse al recordar dichas palabras y pronto la estrechó por un costado, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que desarmó a la antigua guerrera.

—¿Ocurre algo, Volleyball? —preguntó la más pálida sin reaccionar los primeros segundos, pero luego regresó el gesto y la acunó en su pecho—, ¿quieres regresar con Steven y el resto de las Crystal Gems? A veces hablo y hablo, no quiero aburrirte aunque es importante conocer las costumbres terrestres —añadió con el tono de maestra que no podía dejar a un lado, hecho que a la rosada le hizo gracia.

—No, jamás podría cansarme de escucharte, Perla —aseguró con la vista pegada al suelo y estrechando su abrazo—. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes...

—Para eso está 'Litte Homeschool' —respondió de forma cantarina y suave—, pero hoy es un día libre y tenemos que disfrutar, ¡ser nosotras mismas! ¡hacer lo que se nos plazca! —exclamó sin saber de dónde provenía todo eso, aunque sabía que desde que Steven había aparecido en sus vidas, muchas cosas habían cambiado—, ¡baila conmigo, Volleyball~! —canturreó y tomó su mano para danzar a su propio ritmo, no como aquellas veces que debían entretener a su Diamante. Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo con elegancia, pero también espontaneidad, algo que sorprendió a la perla rosada.

Sus risas se escucharon por toda la playa, ¡quizás hasta las estrellas! El cariño que había crecido en ellas era palpable aunque ellas todavía no lo reconocían del todo. Se perdieron en el baile por horas, sin cansarse, hasta que las luces en el cielo las detuvo.

—¡Oh, no! —chilló Perla llevando ambas manos a su rostro, totalmente histérica—, ¡el año nuevo, es pasada la medianoche!

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Volleyball ladeando la cabeza pero pronto su atención completa quedó en el cielo iluminado con colores hermosos y en todas las tonalidades. Hacían figuras geométricas muy bellas, además de un potente ruido que en un principio le asustó, pero que pronto disfrutó, más aún en compañía de Perla.

Llevó su mano enguantada a la desnuda de la otra gema y la estrechó con cariño. Su sonrisa cruzaba todo su rostro, se veía hermosa —eso es lo que Perla pensó mientras el rubor celeste inundaba sus mejillas.

—Me gusta estar aquí —confesó Volleyball, ahora segura de sí misma y en las palabras que pronunciaba—. Aquí, contigo —repitió volteando para observarla de forma fija y con mucho amor.

Perla contestó con una sonrisa, en primera instancia; luego la abrazó estrecho, de manera más íntima y acariciando su cabellera rosa, mimándola. La otra gema se entregó a ella y correspondió aferrándose a su delgado cuerpo, para luego apoyarse en su hombro.

—Feliz año nuevo, Volleyball —susurró Perla. La tomó por el mentón, acortó la distancia y la besó con suavidad—. Espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo hogar con nosotros. Conmigo —especificó y volvió a atrapar sus labios con un cariño infinito.

—Feliz año nuevo, Perla —dijo correspondiendo un beso que no sabía qué era, pero que ansiaba al momento en que estuvo en los brazos de su compañera. Aquel contacto era completamente nuevo, pero muy agradable—. Lo haré. Quiero entregarte mi devoción pero en libertad, ¿puedo?

Aquello no se lo esperaba pero sólo pudo responder acercándola más aún y asintiendo aunque no estaba segura si ambas estaban lista para una relación de esa naturaleza —como la que Rubí y Zafiro, la que las llevaba a estar permanentemente fusionadas para crear a Garnet. ¿Podrían vivir como Mega Perla? No podía imaginarlo, pero sabía que tener a la perla rosada entre sus brazos era lo correcto y que todos los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior eran producto de un amor sano.

Acarició su rostro y pasó sus dedos por las cicatrices, a lo cual Volleyball respondió con un poco de vergüenza bajando la vista. Sin embargo, Perla alzó nuevamente su mentón y le sonrió con ternura.

—Eres hermosa, recuérdalo siempre.

—Tú también —halagó con timidez y ahora fue ella quien se acercó, rodeando su cuello y sellando el momento con un beso puro, entregado e intenso.

Esta vez resultó en una fusión, dando paso a la distinguida perla coronada. Justo en ese momento llegó Garnet a buscarlas, ya que el resto estaba preocupado porque habían desaparecido desde temprano. Cuando vio a la fusión, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se retiró en silencio, levantando ambos pulgares en aprobación. Esto hizo sonrojar a Mega Perla.

Se quedaron así mirando lo que quedaba del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, abrazándose. Caminarían juntas hacia el futuro incierto pero hermoso que les esperaba.


End file.
